Big Time Fun
by Min-Min-chan
Summary: James finds a new toy while cleaing the apartment he and Kendall share. James hids in hopes that Kendall won't find out that he knows about it, only to come to a shocking surprise at the end of the day.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any world, own BTR or its characters. Just the lovely ideas that randomly come into my head. **

**A/N: This is my first lemon so please do go easy on me. **

**Rated: M for adult language, lemon, and sexual situations.**

**Summary: James finds a new toy while cleaning the apartment he and Kendall share. James hides it in hopes that Kendall won't find out that he knows about it, only to come to a shocking surprise at the end of the day.**

**Title: Big Time Fun. **

James slid out of his room wearing his Bandana Man costume and saw how dirty the living room of the apartment was.

"You shall be cleaned, or my name isn't….Bandana Man." James said in a deep voice pausing for dramatic effect as he put his fists on his hips and strikes a superhero pose, he then rushes over to the radio and presses play. After a second of silence a song comes on making James dance his way over to the massive pile of old rotten green and yellow food, dirty clothes with flies around them, dirty plates with mold covering the spots where food should have been, and smelly socks that had a green coloring at the heal. Humming to the song James tossed the clothes into one pile and the food in another, then the plates were left, as he carried said dishes over to the sink his favorite song by Adam Lambert tilted _For Your Entertainment _came on. As James washed the dishes he sang along with the song.

"So hot out of the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<br>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name<p>

No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<p>

Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment" As he was about to sing the second verse of the song his phone went off, James dried off his hands and dug into to his pocket. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Kendall. "Hey babe." He answered joyfully.

"Hey, I'll be home a little later than normal, the boss wants me to cover for Carlos." Kendall told his love.

"Aww and I had such a good dinner planed out for us and the guys. Well if you're covering for Carlos, that means that he has something big planned for Logan, you think He's going to pop the question?" James asked as he bounced in place to the beat of the song.

"Could be, I hope so. I mean they've been together longer than we have." Kendall said as a knock on his door made him look up. "Hun I have to go, but I'll call you on my way home." He told him.

"Okay babe, I'll be waiting. And so will a very special surprise." James said in a playful tone.

"Love you."

"Love you to." And with that the line went dead, James sighed as he hung up and stuffed his IPhone back in his pocket and went back to washing the last of the dishes he had. James then made his way back to the pile of smelly and discoloring clothes, picking up the basket that held the clothes he went off to the washing machine and dumped as much clothes as he could in the thing without overflowing it. As the machine washed the clothes he took the rotten food and went to throw it away in the outside dumpster, while there he ran into Logan.

"Hey James." Logan said with a smile.

"Hi Logan, how's it going?" He asked.

"Good I guess, hey is Kendall coming with us to dinner?"

"Umm no, he's…umm covering for another worker."

"Oh, well okay. But what are you doing in that costume?" Logan asked as he gave James a confused look.

"Oh….well, I'm doing some house work. You know after the whole tour and stuff I didn't really have time to clean and everything just started to pile up and made the room smell." James said with a nod with a smile as he saw Carlos heading toward them in the distance. "Well, Logan. I'll see you later, gotta get back to work." James told the dark haired boy with a friendly smile and wave as he headed back up to his apartment only to find the washer had stopped. Walking over to it he opened the top and then opened the dryer door and started putting clothes in, while doing so he noticed that something fell out of a jean pocket. Bending down to pick it up James gave a confused look not knowing what the object was. He shook his head and placed the small, white thing down on the table as he went back to loading the washing machine up with the last load of clothing, once James felt as though he did everything possible to make the once gross and unbearable room clean and sparkling he went back to the table that held his finds.

"What are you?" James asked himself, the thing looked like a clip like thing. James pulled at the little flower thing that was on the side of the white thing, he was surprised the flower came off so easily. The flower part had a base of white, and a blue core that was outlined by silver, and on the opposite side of the blue core was a magnate looking thing, the base was just white and round but had the length of a human thumb. James couldn't figure out what it was, he then jumped and gripped the base in his hand as the dryers timer went off. He quickly dropped it as horror started to form on his face at the realization of what it actually was. "I….why…..what the hell?" James asked aloud as the dryer went off again. Shaking his head James made his way to the dryer with the basket and emptied what was in the dryer into the basket, and then moved to reload the dryer. He then made his way to his room and got started folding the clothes, after that was done he checked the dryer.

"30 minutes….I guess I'll get everything out for dinner." He said as he made his way to the kitchen, he was so happy that he can actually walk around the room without tripping over anything, as he entered the kitchen he gave one last look at the clip that was on the table and washed his hands.

James looked over at the clock on the wall as it read 6:45 p.m. This caused him to sigh as he had dinner ready and waiting at the table, the clip was in his shared room buried in one of the night stands drawers, the clothes were put up, the apartment looked really clean and untouched by dirt. And James himself was dressed up in a red and black tux waiting for his love to enter the door. 'I guess it would have been better if I didn't start so early.' James thought to himself as he pulled out his mirror and comb, he then started to make growling sounds to himself, and even giving himself kissy faces.

"Aren't those meant for me?" A voice sounded from the entrance of the doorway, James put down his mirror and comb as he saw Kendall standing there in his white and black tux.

"Hello Mr. Knight, your table awaits you." James said as he stood up and took Kendall's jacket and hung it up, he then took his briefcase and set it on the floor next to the now clean couch.

"Wow, I like what you did to the place…..how much did you pay Katie?" Kendall asked as he let James escort him to his seat.

"I'm hurt; you think I actually paid your little sister to help me with all of this?" James said with sadness in his voice as he went to open the champagne bottle and poor Kendall some and then poor himself some. James then went to sit down and looked at Kendall with a huge smile on his face. "So how was work?" He asked.

"It was there." He replied with a mouth full of stake, James raised an eyebrow at the action.

"I ran into Logan today. He didn't know Carlos took the day off." James informed his lover as Kendall nodded his head as he eats, James just smiled at Kendall. After dinner James went to wash the dishes as Kendall went to take a shower and then there was a knock on the door James went to answer it and saw Logan and Carlos standing there in tuxes as they were practically jumping with excitement. "What's up?" He asked confused.

"Guess what?" Logan said smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" James asked with a smile already knowing what was to come.

"Look." Logan said as he held out his left hand and started to jump up and down; James looked at the diamond ring and smiled at both boys.

"Congratulations you two." James said as he hugged both boys.

"Hey where's Kendall?" Carlos asked looking over James shoulder and into the room.

"He's in the shower; we just had dinner after he got home." James told them with a smile as he let both boys in; both of them walked in and froze at the entrance.

"What the…."

"Fuck." Carlos finished for the other boy as they both looked at the room.

"I remember you telling me that you were cleaning the room, but I never expected this James." Logan said in awe.

"Can you come over and do our room?" Carlos said turning around to face his friend who was closing the door.

"Are you joking? I'm doing this cause I know I'm going to get something out of this….hopefully." James said with a sheepish smile. This caused all three of them to laugh. "Kendall! Carlos and Logan are here!" James called out knowing that the green eyed boy would come out in his towel or nude. All three of them sat down and talked about their jobs, and how their lives were doing, and then the wedding plans.

"I want a big wedding." Carlos said.

"Can't we just have one with our friends?" Logan asked as he looked at Carlos.

"I'll help you guys with anything you need." James told them both with a smile as he looked over at Kendall who walked out of the room wearing _Joe Boxers _boxers and a white tee.

"Hey guys." Kendall greeted his friends as he sat down next to James.

"Kendall, guess what?" Logan said as he started jumping again.

"Yes Logan?" Kendall asked as he placed a kiss on James check.

"Look it." Logan said as he held out his left hand for Kendall to see.

"Wow, nice ring Carlos." Kendall said with a smile.

"You two knew about this, didn't you?" Logan asked with a pout as he crossed his arm.

"Sorry, but we had to keep it from you." Kendall said with a shrug and an idiotic smile.

"I hate you guys." Logan said, and then quickly blushed at something Carlos whispered in his ear. "Well guys it's been fun, but we have to go." Logan said as he abruptly stood up and made a bee line to the door, Carlos stood up and gave his two friends a smile and a wink he then followed Logan to the door and they both left. James stood up and locked the door, he then looked back at Kendall who also stood up and walked over to him.

"I finally get you all to myself." Kendall said as he placed a kiss on James lip who happily returned the affection, James wrapped his arm around Kendall's neck and moaned into the kiss, he then jumped at the feel of something vibrating against his leg.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he broke the kiss and took a step away from Kendall who held the small clip in is hand.

"So I see you found this." Kendall said with a devilish smile as he held up said object in his hand.

"Well…..yea, it fell out of your jean pocket while I was washing clothes. What the hell are you doing with that?" James asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question, but still he had to know.

"Jo and Camille gave it to me."

"What the fuck for?" James asked again at the horror of those two girls.

"They thought I could use it." Kendall honestly said as he looked James in his brown eyes.

"Use it…you mean they thought you could use it one me?" He asked becoming pissed that they girls thought that he and Kendall needed help in their sex life. "I'll kill them." He muttered to himself.

"Well don't knock it til you try it, I mean I thought it was disturbing until I tried it. And I actually like it." He admitted to his lover.

"You mean you actually used it?" James asked in udder horror as he went to sit on the couch.

"Yes, and I'd use it again, I mean after all. You were the object of my fantasy." This caused James to blush, sure he was mad at the girls for the…..toy, but still.

"Did….you enjoy it?" He asked as Kendall came to sit next to him.

"Oh you have no idea…..although, it's not as good as the really thing." Kendall said in a sexy voice which went straight to James' dick, Kendall processed to let his hand travel over James leg and closer to his crouch. "Would you like to know how it works?" Kendall asked as he placed butterfly kisses on his lovers tanned skin. James moaned into the kisses as he nodded his head yes. "Would you like an explanation, or demonstration?" Kendall asked making James buck his hips upward at the feel of Kendall stroking his harden member through the dress pants.

"Must I tell you which one?" James asked right back slightly pissed at all this damned foreplay.

"Hmmm fine, in the room now." Kendall ordered as he pointed to the destination, James stood up only to be buzzed in the ass by the toy. He jumped and let out a small gasp at the contact, looking back at Kendall who just gave him an 'I love you' smile, James looked back in front of him only to get zapped again, and again, and yet again. He didn't know if it liked it or found the fact that the man he loved had this new toy to play with. Once they were in the room Kendall tossed the toy on the bed, grabbed James by his wrist turned the smaller boy around to face him and planted a rough kiss on his lips. The action caught James by surprise but he went along with it, and he pressed his body closer to Kendall's. The pretty boy could feel Kendall's erection against his own making them both to moan, Kendall started to unbuckle James' belt, unbutton and unzip his pants. He then went on to unbutton James' shirt and push it off of his shoulders and letting it fall off to the ground, Kendall tugged at James white tank wanting to take it off instead he felt James smile against his lips as said boy went to suck of the notch of Kendall's neck making him moan in pleasure, James went on to push the boxers down letting them pool around Kendall's ankles as he pulled the white tee up and over his head as he placed kisses all over Kendall's chest, he then paused as he met a perky nipple. James liked it playfully causing Kendall to give a deep moan, and an even deeper one as James started to suck on it and roll it in his mouth as he pinched the other one in between his fingers.

"Fuck James….you're too good at th….." He said as he was quickly cut off as James gripped his green eyed lovers' dick, his started to slowly pump him. "James….now is not….unnn the time to play." Kendall managed to get out as James dragged his short nails up and to the tip of Kendalls dick which made said boy buck his hips wanting more, he then grabbed a fist full of James' hair and pulled him up in a heated and messy kiss. He also grabbed James' wrist and pulled it away from his aching erection. "My turn." Kendall said with an evil sadistic smile, James just looked at him like a deer in headlight.

"Shit." Was all he got out as Kendall quickly stripped James of any and all clothing that covered his well-tanned skin, as soon as James' boxers dropped to his ankles Kendall roughly took a hold of what was rightfully his. The action caused the pretty boy to gasp and then moan as Kendall roughly pumped his lovers dick at a fast pace, Kendall bit James on his neck and sucked as hard as he could without drawing blood, once he was satisfied with the big mark he left behind, he went on to make more.

"So tell me James, are you going to try to dominate me again?" Kendall asked as he flicked one of James nipple and squeezed his dick for emphasis, overcome by pleasure James just shook his head no not able to find his voice even if he wanted to, he feared what Kendall might do to him. "Good, go to the bed now" Kendall ordered, James walked over to the bed with Kendall right behind him, James made himself comfortable in the bed next to the toy as Kendall came over and looked at James who rolled over onto his stomach with his ass in the air. "Good, now suck." Kendall demanded as he healed three fingers at James' lips as he got on the bed behind James, James did as he was told and sucked on the fingers causing Kendall to moan as he felt his already hard dick hardening even more to a painful point. Once he felt as though his fingers were slick enough he pulled them out and shoved one into James' ass causing the pretty boy to cry out in pain which soon turned to pleasure as Kendall pulled his finger in and out, he then added the second finger making James push back on the fingers as he scissored his them while stretching James' hole.

"Please….Kendall….add the last one." James pleased with his lover as he looked back like a helpless rabbit, at the request James made Kendall added the third finger and curled them each time they went back in, finally Kendall hit James' sweet spot making the other teen cry out in pleasure as he rocked back onto the fingers inside of him.

"Not yet." Kendall said as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the vibrator, he turned it on and stuck it in James whose eyes widen that the sudden replacement.

"Ken….Kendall!" James moaned as said person pushed the toy in further as he got a yell when he hit James' prostate, Kendall left the toy there and flipped James on his back as he placed a loving kiss on James' lip, which soon became a make out session that left both James and Kendall breathing heavily as James started groping Kendall one hand latched onto Kendall's ass and the other wrapped around Kendall's dick making him moan in pure lust as he looked down at James. Kendall took both of James' wrist and pulled them off of him as he lowered he head to take James into his wet, hot mouth, James let out a cry of pleasure as he bucked his hips again only to find that Kendall was pinning them down as he slowly sucked on his lovers dick and flicked the tip with his tongue, he then deep throat him and processed to played with James' balls. All of this was driving James crazy as one had gripped Kendall's hair and the other the sheets of the bed.

"Ke…Kendall I'm gonna…..unnnn!" James ended as he came into Kendall's mouth who willing swallowed ever last drop of it, Kendall looked up at James and licked his lips of cum that was dripping from the side of his mouth. At the sight James became hard once again and gasped as Kendall pushed his hips down into the bed more causing the toy to hit James' prostate, glaring at his lover James wiggled a little as he made himself moan at the toy which in turn pissed Kendall off who pulled out the toy and grabbed the lube that was in the night stand drawer, Kendall unscrewed the cap, poured some into his hands, and rubbed the lube onto himself as he moaned at the cold contact; he then looked at James who looked bug eyed at the thought of what was going to happen to him, only to feel Kendall slam himself into his tight hole. Both boys yelled out at the sudden action as Kendall started to move at a slow pace hitting James' prostate each time on purpose.

"What….did…I….tell…you." He said hitting him with each word making an emphasis of what he meant, James cried out in pleasure as he felt himself getting closer to the edge again. James wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and arms around his neck bringing the two closer tone another, James started to placed kisses over his chest, while Kendall picked up the pace knowing that they both were close to the edge as he slammed into his lover and gripped his hips knowing that there would be a bruise later.

"Kendall….I'm gonna unnn…cum again!" James managed to get out as he lover pounded into him over and over again hitting his spot, Kendall hit James' prostate a few more times before James came again yelling his lovers name at the top of his lungs as he tighten the hold of his legs around Kendall's waist and the hole he was currently fucking. James sprayed his juices all over both of their stomachs while some got on the sheets, with James' hole tighten Kendall felt himself getting closer to the edge he then pounded into James a few more times before he came deeply buried inside of James as Kendall cried out the pretty boys name, and then he collapsed on top of James who pushed him off to the side.

"That….was fucking….amazing." James heavily breathed out as he turned onto his side to face Kendall, who just nodded his head as he turned his head to face James and then his whole body.

"I love you." Kendall confessed to James with a soft smile as he pushed back a sweaty lock of hair form James' face.

"I love you to." James said right back with a caring smile as he leaned into passionately kiss his lover who happily returned the kiss, as he wrapped protective arms around James and pulled him close. "We should do this again…..but with a different toy." James said as he broke the kiss and looked at Kendall who looked surprised but just smiled.

"Definitely." He said as he rested his head on top of James' as he drifted off to sleep, and soon behind him was James as he curled into Kendall's chest.

**Fin**

**Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to R&R you'll make the flying monkeys very very happy. **


End file.
